TMMSC
by Melodramatic Pupcake
Summary: Amu and Ichigo are cousins so the SC cast flies to Tokyo to meet the TMM cast.
1. Meet The Mew Mews!

**Pupcake: Ohayou Minna! **

**Ikuto: Shouldn't you be finishing your other story?**

**Pupcake: Whatever!**

**Amu: They'll be fighting for a while so Pupcake doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

~Airplane~ Amu POV

I'm so excited! Just then someone sat down in the seat next to me. I looked at them and saw…" I-I-Ikuto!" ** "**Amu?" "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Utau is holding a concert in Tokyo. Why are the guardians going to Tokyo?" he asked. "They're coming along for the ride; I'm visiting my cousin Ichigo Momomiya."

~Café Mew Mew~ Ichigo POV

"Akasaka-san I need to leave work early today. My cousin is visiting from Seiyo so I need to pick her up from the airport." I said to him before getting changed into my normal clothes. Shirogane looked a bit shocked. "Did you just say Seiyo?" he asked with a weird look on his face. "Yeah why?" "Well this should be interesting. Be sure to introduce your cousin to us." "Oookay." I walked out the café and got in my car. When I left though I heard Shirogane mutter 'maybe her cousins a guardian.'_ Guardian?_ _ What does that mean?_

~Café Mew Mew~ Amu POV

"This café is so cute!" Yaya shrieked. "Yaya I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say SHUT UP!" Rima yelled at Yaya. We followed Ichigo around the café as she introduced us to the employees. "H-hi I'm Lettuce Midorikawa." Said a tall girl with long green hair. "Ichigo, shouldn't you be working?" a little angry mark appeared on my cousins' head. "No, I have the day off." I looked at the girl who said it. She had blue hair slightly lighter than Ikutos. She turned her attention towards us, "Hello I'm Mint Aizawa." Utau walked over to a girl with long purple hair. "Zakuro! How've you been?" "Good. I'm surprised to have met you again Utau." We all must've looked confused because Utau and Zakuro started explaining how they met on a talk show and started doing modeling together for a little while. Suddenly a girl who looked like she was in elementary school entered rolling on a ball. "I'm Pudding Fong na no da!" she said. "I'm Keiichiro Akasaka; it's a pleasure to meet you." A man with long brown hair said. "I'm Ryou Shirogane. It's nice to finally meet you Guardians."


	2. Cat Boy and Blushing Girl

_"I'm Ryou Shirogane. It's nice to finally meet you Guardians."_

Ichigo POV

It was silent for a little while until the blond-haired boy spoke up. "Oh yeah I think Tsukasa-san mentioned you." They all turned to him "WHAT?!" they screamed at him. Then we turned to Shirogane "Shirogane what are you talking about? What's the Guardians?" I asked him. Then Amu spoke up "The Guardians are a unique student council that focuses on helping students have a better comfortable school life basically. We were shocked because we have never met Shirogane and sure we're popular in Seiyo but not in Tokyo." she explained. Oh." That was seriously all I could say. Suddenly Amu was grabbed from behind by a guy with hair slightly darker than Mints. "I-I-Ikuto! Where'd you come from?!" the guy just ignored her and starting talking. "Our rooms are ready so we're leaving now." He said to the blond girl with long pigtails still holding Amu. Then Tadase started yelling. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" "Yes little _prince _that's my name." then a crown and cape appeared on Tadase and he looked ready to kill Ikuto. Then cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto. I gasped. Then Shirogane stepped in…kinda. "If you guys are going to kill each other please get off my property." Then we heard a growling sound and turned to see Amu and Mint with a very dark aura. "Chotto, Ikuto. " Amu was soaked head to toe in tea; _Mints _Tea. The girls started to chase Ikuto around the café. Somehow Amu had a blue paint brush in her hand and was hitting Ikuto on the head with it while Mint sat and watched. _Of course, she won't even fight because she'd get sweaty. _Then Ryou got really mad. "I told you not to fight on the property. Look at this place!" he looked at Ikuto and Amu. "You two can clean it up."


End file.
